


50 ways to say I love you

by cliffordsunshine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, but all have cute endings or references, cute and short, just a bunch of fluff really, some may be sad n depressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffordsunshine/pseuds/cliffordsunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'50 ways to say I love you without saying I love you' Michael and Luke style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a tumblr post with 100 ways to say i love you but i'm too lazy for 100 so let's just do 50, yeah? ok, here we go. each chapter will be different story lines so they're not connected in any way. just the same concept :) pls enjoy, my friends.

On Tuesday nights, Luke always broke down. The stress of the week before would pile down on him like no other day. After school, he'd walk straight home, ignore his family, and sit on the carpeted floor beside his bed. Sometimes, he'd pick at the carpet as if he were outside picking grass. Plastered on his wall were posters of Luke's favorite bands. Blink-182, All Time Low, Good Charlotte—all had seen Luke at his worst. 

It was past midnight now and Luke had been crying for almost an hour. His head was pounding, pillow stained with a mixture of his tears and saliva. His mind was racing and he suddenly remembers that an essay is due on Thursday— one he hasn't started. He breaks down again, not caring if everyone hears him cry because he's so stressed, so tired, so exhausted, and it's as if he can't catch a break or breathe or anything. Luke knows he needs water, maybe pills, but most of all, he needs to talk to someone. 

Almost instinctively, he dials Michael's number and wipes his nose with his sleeve, hoping Michael's awake playing video games or something. 

A muffled 'hello' comes from the other end and Luke sighs heavily. 

"Luke? You okay?" Luke shakes his head and buries his face in his pillow trying to collect his thoughts. "I'm sorry for waking you up, Michael. I'm just having a bad night." He hears shuffling in the background. 

"You didn't wake me. It's okay, Luke. I couldn't sleep anyway. Talk to me." Luke rubs his eyes with his free hand and for the first time that night, he breathes. He breathes and he tells Michael what's going through his mind, as insane as he might sound. 

Michael listens as Luke tells him about how he got a question wrong in class on Friday and he's beating himself up over it, listens as Luke tells him about the essay he hasn't started. Michael lets Luke break down again for a third time, but he talks to him, assures him that no one gives a shit if he got an answer wrong because everyone messes up, that he'll get the essay done by Thursday because that's just what Luke does. Two hours later, Luke yawns but he's laughing and doesn't remember why he was stressed to begin with. 

Before they hang up, Luke thanks Michael in the simplest, yet sweetest form. 

"I love you, too."


	2. "I made you some."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on this one, i tried to use a suggestion by Sophie. sorry it's not exciting. thanks for kudos and comments. i appreciate them immensely :) reference to my favorite song somewhere in there. cookie for you if you catch it. sorry for any mistakes. i'm half asleep right now. enjoy, my friends!

Something was bothering Michael and Luke knew it. The boy knew by the way he was laughing too loudly but not saying much. Michael was definitely loud and proud but usually kept quiet during school. Today, however, Michael was being the social butterfly he only became when he was masking something underneath. Luke let him go on throughout the school day, not mentioning anything until he got home. 

'Come over, please..' he'd texted Michael as he rummaged through the kitchen cabinets in search of something to make. 

Michael ended up at Luke's house over an hour later and the smell of cookies outside the Hemmings residence was enough to walk in without knocking. "Luke, I'm here." Michael left his coat hanging on a dining room chair as he made his way into the kitchen. 

"Hey, I made you some cookies." Luke stood by the oven, placing the cookies on a plate, smiling at Michael knowingly. Two glasses of milk were already set on the counter. "Why?" Michael asked, though he already knew the answer. Luke was too kind to him. Luke shrugged and set the plate in between them. 

"Because of how I acted today, right?" Luke didn't respond, simply stared at Michael. That was all Michael needed to know. As his eyes cast down he smiled tightly.

"I hate that sometimes..the way you seem to know me better than anyone. It's pretty weird until I realize that I'm the same about you," he laughs and takes a cookie. "It's nothing," he continues, "I've just been in a mood today. I promise I'm fine now. You always make me feel better." Luke giggles and can't help the small knotting in his stomach telling him he does all of this because he likes Michael. 

Luke will continue to do these things for Michael because he's too scared to say these things out loud. And he's hoping that one day Michael will realize that Luke is just really trying to let Michael know that he's loved. 

That afternoon, as they eat cookies and drink milk, mouthing off about the world and how they know know it's going straight to hell, Michael realizes.


	3. "Come here. I'll fix it for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update. sorry these are so unoriginal, man. also, excuse any mistakes. i proofed only once. that's me being lazy. enjoy, my friends :)

Luke was frustrated and decided then and there that he'd never wear a suit again. Maybe. Getting the damn tie in a perfect knot was impossible. Luke had never been one to wear suits— never saw an occasion special enough for it. But today, the occasion was more than special enough. Ashton and Calum, his best friends since high school, were getting married. Plus, Michael threatened to break up with him if he didn't wear the suit. 

Michael laughed quietly as Luke continued to struggle with the tie. Luke groaned and turned to face Michael with a fixed look, daring him to laugh again. Michael sighed and stood up from his position on the lounge chair. He'd been ready for almost half an hour. His jet black hair was perfectly styled, sticking up in random places and his usual fringe in its place. 

As Michael made his way over, Luke undid his last attempt at a knot and let his shoulders hang in defeat. He handed the silky fabric to Michael and pouted.

"C'mere," Michael smiled and pulled his boyfriend toward him, kissing his nose softly, "I'll fix it for you." And so he did, creating a loop and bringing the left side into it. He tightened it to Luke's comfort and smiled, lightly patting the boy's chest. Luke sighed and wrapped his arms around Michael's waist, resting his forehead against the other boys. Michael pulled his closer and smiled. 

"Y'know," Luke started, "it might be us one day. Getting married, I mean." Michael laughed breathlessly and nodded. 

"Which means that you need to learn how to tie your own tie, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can follow me on tumblr and talk to me bc i really love talking to people. shutupcliffords.tumblr.com   
> thank you for everything!


	4. "You can borrow my jacket."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ew, this is gross but okay. i'll probably be slower on updating this week bc life is calling my name. but enjoy this and tell me what you thought :) til next time, my friends :)

Michael's leather boots lightly padded against the cold sidewalk concrete as he quickly walked toward his apartment. The snow was beginning to fall much thicker and faster than it had been when he had left the comfort of home— his kitten Luna was running short on food. The grocery store was quite a few blocks from the complex but he chose to walk, a decision he was starting to regret. 

Michael's oversized black raincoat was keeping his warm, along with a thin sweater his mother had bought him for Christmas. The only lights visible were from the lamp posts spaced out every few feet along the side walk. As dark as it was, Michael felt strangely safe. In the distance he could see another figure and the closer he got, he recognized the figure as the guy who'd moved in to the apartment next to Michael's. 

"It's pretty cold," he called out once he was almost next to him. The guy chuckled and nodded in agreement. Michael noticed that the guy didn't have much to keep him warm except for a long sleeve shirt. His black skinny jeans didn't seem to be much comfort either. Michael felt bad. 

"Hey, man, you want my jacket? I know it's pretty forward to ask but you're, like, freezing to death right in front of my eyes and it's sad." 

"I would actually really appreciate it," the other boy replied as Michael removed the jacket and handed it over. 

"I'm Luke, by the way. I moved in next to you a few weeks ago but never had the balls to introduce myself," Luke said sheepishly, while slipping Michael's jacket on. "Thank you," he added as the warm interior took over his cold body. 

They walked the rest of the way together, making small talk, and it all felt natural to Michael. Like this was supposed to happen so gracefully. And when Luke invited Michael over for hot chocolate the next day? That felt natural too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes!


	5. "Call me when you get home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again, my friends! i think this is my favorite one so far so i hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it :) also, pls let me know which sentence or action to use next. i'm terrible at deciding :( thank you!

It was nearly midnight when Luke abruptly woke up from his serene dream—he'd just played the best live show of his life in Paris— and almost cried when he saw how late it was. Michael's body was pressed against his with his arm loosely grasping Luke's waist and his head on Luke's chest. 

Luke sighed because he didn't want to disturb the sleeping boy but he needed to get home before his parents noticed he was out past curfew. They weren't very fond of Michael because they thought he was a bad influence and explaining to them that he'd been at Michael's all night wouldn't ease them up to him. 

"Michael," he whispered in the older boy's ear, softly shaking him and sitting up. Michael hummed and opened his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings before yawning and sitting up in his sleepy daze. Luke smiled and wanted nothing more than to lie down with his best friend in his arms again. 

"Michael, I have to go. It's almost midnight and my parents are going to be pissed." Michael nodded and stood up, grabbing his shoes and a coat. "What're you doing?" Luke questioned, grabbing the coat from Michael and putting it away. 

"Luke, I gotta walk you home," Michael replied tiredly, eyes drooping and voice slow and raspy. He wouldn't stay awake much longer and Luke knew so he chuckled and led Michael back towards the bed. 

"I can walk home by myself. It's not that far. You go back to sleep, okay? I'll talk to you soon." With that, Luke grabbed his phone from the nightstand and slipped his coat on. 

Michael yawned and rubbed his eyes before laying down on his bed, shaking his head. "No. No, Luke, call me as soon as you get home, yeah? I won't fall asleep 'till you do." Luke smiled and went on his way home. 

As he's sneaking in through his bedroom window, Luke's phone vibrates with a text from Michael. 

Michael [12:06 am]  
'wtf. hurry up and get home. i'm so sleepy.' 

Luke laughs to himself and quickly calls Michael to let him know he made it home safely. As they're hanging up, Michael yawns for probably the hundredth time that night. And Luke smiles for probably the two-hundredth time that day.

**Author's Note:**

> if you would like me to do a certain 'way to say i love you' next then just leave it in the comments pls. thank u!


End file.
